The present disclosure relates to data storage, and more specifically, to improving the resiliency of data storage.
Distributed storage is relied on by many computing systems for secure, low-cost data storage. One form of distributed storage is a redundant array of independent disks (RAID) which uses virtualization technology to combine multiple physical drive components into a single logical unit. This may be done for purposes of data redundancy or performance improvement, or both. Data may be distributed across the drives in numerous ways, depending on the desired balance among reliability, availability, performance, and capacity.
Many of these distribution options employ an error protection scheme called “parity.” Parity is included to provide a fault tolerance in a given set of data. It generally uses a simple “exclusive disjunction,” or “exclusive or” (XOR), logical operation which outputs true only when inputs differ.